Out Of Those Chains
by Temerice
Summary: A collection of 108-word unrelated drabbles. Chapter 32: "His smile is a replica of hers."
1. Catch A Falling Sanity

Characters/pairings:Claire  
Spoilers for:Season 6  
Word count: 108  
Disclaimer: I don't own LOST.  
Preview**:**_ When sanity starts to look too distant, she tries to be at least half-sane._

~

Catch A Falling Sanity

She never thought this would happen to her.

She swears she won't lose her mind. _(How little she knows.)_

First she says herself she will remain sane. When sanity starts to look too distant, she tries to be at least half-sane. After that she doesn't think of sanity at all.

She feels her brain being separated from her body, her heart being ripped out of her chest.

Still she refuses to just die. She knows her son is somewhere and she needs to get back to him.

She sits next to the cradle Aaron used to sleep in and starts singing. She hopes he will somehow hear it.


	2. Remember Your Mortality

Characters/pairings:Boone, mentions of Locke  
Spoilers for:LA X  
Word count: 108  
Disclaimer: I don't own LOST.  
Preview**: **_Slight hint of memory crosses his mind, causing him shiver._  
  
~

Remember Your Mortality

He is on the plane. Again. Why does it feel like he's here again?

He remembers just slightly the overwhelming pain taking over him, flooding him into darkness, though he can't figure out when he has felt that kind of pain.

Everything feels oddly a bit surreal.

The bald guy sitting next to him starts telling him about some walkabout he has experienced in Australia.

"If the plane goes down, I'll stick by you", he hears himself saying. For some reason that makes his left leg ache, and a slight hint of memory crosses his mind, causing him shiver. 

_What the hell just happened... Or didn't happen?_


	3. You Always Have A Choice

Characters/pairings:Charlie, mentions of Charlie/Claire  
Spoilers for:Through The Looking-Glass  
Word count: 108  
Disclaimer: I don't own LOST.  
Preview: _But why fight against your destiny, especially if it means sacrificing yourself for someone you love?_

You Always Have A Choice

I know I could make it if I wanted. I could just run out of the room and swim out of here, back to Claire. Everything would be fine, just like I promised.

But why fight against your destiny, especially if it means sacrificing yourself for someone you love? I know I've been avoiding death for long enough. I know I' ll die sooner or later. Thanks to Des, it's going to be later.

I spot that one-eyed bastard behind the window with a grenade in his hand.

My last chance to flee.

"_No matter what I do... You're gonna die, Charlie."_

I slam the door shut.


	4. Gunpowder Runs In My Vains

Characters/pairings:Sawyer  
Spoilers for:Outlaws  
Word count: 108  
Disclaimer: I don't own LOST.  
Preview: _Still he can't help remembering that night when he first time heard a gunshot._

~

Gunpowder Runs In My Vains

He has learned not to startle when he pulls the trigger. Still he can't help remembering that night when he first time heard a gunshot. He remembers his parents' bodies falling on the floor, pools of blood blood blood surrounding them, and he is hiding under his bed, because that's what mommy told him to do.

At night he lies on his bed, staring upwards but seeing nothing, hearing echoes of desperate screams as people fall on the ground, blood blood blood pouring from the holes in their chests. He refuses to hide under his covers.

Still, every time he pulls the trigger he hears his mother scream.


	5. I Always Have A Plan

Characters/pairings: Ben  
Spoilers for: One Of Them, season 3  
Word count: 108  
Disclaimer: I don't own LOST.  
Preview: Everything is going just as he planned.

I Always Have A Plan

After the doctor leaves him alone in the armory, he allows himself smile. His wound hurts like hell, but he smiles. Everything's going just as he planned.

Henry Gale from Minnesota, right. The Iraqi guy doesn't believe him. He didn't expect him to, not after reading his file. The doctor is unbelievably gullible, so deep in his perfect little civilization, unable to believe that someone as harmless as Henry Gale could be "one of Them".

Of course he feels nervous. These people are obviously playing their own little Lord of the Flies. And it's only matter of time when they bring their very own Jack Merridew to him.

A/N: For those who don't know, Jack Merridew is the guy in Lord of the Flies who, according to Wikipedia, "initiates a period of inter-tribal violence" and tortures and even murders his fellows.


	6. Strange Sweet Tides

Characters/pairings:Daniel/Charlotte  
Spoilers for:Flashsideways  
Word count: 108  
Disclaimer: I don't own LOST.  
Preview: _For a brief moment he thinks he actually tastes blood on her tongue, but then the smoothness of chocolate fills his mouth._

A/N: This takes place in some part of flashsideways as said, though neither of them remembers yet.

~

Strange Sweet Tides

She's almost taller than him, but that's not actually weird considering how high heels she's wearing. Red locks tickle his face as she leans in to kiss him and her blood red lipstick stains his lips. He's going to look ridiculous afterwards, but he doesn't really mind.

For a brief moment he thinks he actually tastes blood on her tongue, but then the smoothness of chocolate fills his mouth.

"One of the best things in being an adult is that if you want to, you _can_ have chocolate before dinner", she says and laughs.

He drowns in the sweet sea of hot chocolate and blood red lipstick.


	7. One Life With One Dream On Repeat

Characters/pairings: Kate/Charlie, also slight mentions of Jack and Claire  
Spoilers for: -  
Word count: 108  
Disclaimer: I don't own LOST. The title is from Marina And The Diamonds' song "Mowgli's Road", which I don't own either.  
Preview:_ It's somehow sad that their love is based on their good imaginations._

One Life With One Dream On Repeat

She likes to imagine he's _him_. He likes to imagine she's _her_. They know they're both pretending everything, so it's okay.

It's somehow sad that their love is based on their good imaginations.

When he kisses her, he can taste her tears that never run down her cheeks. They both taste the words said to someone else, but they don't really care. As long as they can play their parts in this sad excuse of a relationship, everything will be fine.

"I love you", she whispers.

"No, you don't", he responds blankly. "But I love you, too."

And everything will be fine a little longer.


	8. If I Lay Here

Characters/pairings: Miles  
Spoilers for: -  
Word count: 108  
Disclaimer: I don't own LOST. The title is from Snow Patrol's song "Chasing cars", which I don't own either.  
Preview: _If only they'd lived a little longer, he'd have had a change to get to know them._

If I Lay Here

Miles's never been interested in graveyards, except this one.

He wanders amongst wooden crosses, stops by to read the names carved on them. A rush of feelings and thoughts crosses his mind whenever he reads a name.

"...Tell Shannon..."

"...I can't do this anymore..."

"...Paralyzed..."

If only they'd lived a little longer, he'd have had a change to get to know them. Maybe befriend with them. He wonders what kind of people they were. What they looked like. He could simply ask someone in the camp, but he'd rather not to.

Still, this sad excuse of a conversation with the dead is better than nothing.


	9. The Day After Our First Life

Characters/pairings: Aaron, mentions of Claire, Kate and Charlie  
Spoilers for: -  
Word count: 108  
Disclaimer: I don't own LOST.  
Preview:_ He's fifteen when he gets his first guitar._

The Day After Our First Life

He's fifteen when he gets his first guitar. Auntie Kate gives it to him for Christmas. The day after Christmas he hears Auntie Kate and Mom arguing in the kitchen.

"Why? Why did you give him a guitar?"

"Why not? Come on, it's his only connection to - " 

"Don't you say his name!"

He shrugs and keeps playing. Faint sobs echo through the wall of Mom's bedroom.

When he reaches his earliest memories, he can almost see bright blue sky, hear the sound of a guitar mingle with the sound of waves. He remembers nothing else, but somehow he knows that whoever it was, he loved him.


	10. Jungle Hells

Characters/pairings: Charlie, Hurley also mentioned  
Spoilers for: The Moth  
Word count: 108  
Disclaimer: I don't own LOST  
Summary: Charlie suffers from withdrawals during The Moth.  
Preview: _Everything's going to be fine, he just has to get through this hell._

A/N: This is my 10th drabble! Yay! When I started writing these, I didn't think I would actually manage it this far : D. Big thanks and a hug to **LostinLost18** and **yankeehater** for leaving such lovely and encouraging comments!  
By the way, can you see the reference to one certain Christmas carol in the title? : D

Jungle Hells

His head hurts and he's freezing. No, not freezing. Burning, being deep-fried. No, that doesn't sound right either.

Melting. _That_'s what's happening. He's melting.

The familiar feeling of the strings of his guitar against his fingertips calms him down, but only a little. The guitar is a blur. The jungle is a blur. Everything is a blur.

He feels sick and miserable. He tries to tell his body that he doesn't need heroin and fights back the need to vomit. Everything's going to be fine, he just has to get through this hell.

"Dude, are you okay? You look kinda... pale."

_I feel like dying._ "I'm fine."


	11. Whatever It Takes

Characters/pairings: Claire, Aaron, mentions of Kate and Justin  
Spoilers for: Two for the road, Lighthouse  
Word count: 108  
Disclaimer: I don't own LOST.  
Preview:_ She can't understand how Michael was able to kill them to get his son back.  
_A/N: For those who don't remember, Justin was an Other whom Claire caught, tortured and killed after stitching Jin up.

Whatever It Takes

Claire squeezes Aaron closer to her chest and glances Ana Lucia's and Libby's bodies. She thanks God that they're covered with blankets. She wouldn't be able to look at them.

She can't understand how Michael was able to kill them to get his son back. Weren't there any other options? Of course she would do anything for Aaron, but _kill_ someone? That'd be impossible.

She tells Kate about her thoughts, about Michael. Kate tells her she shouldn't think of it. It's not like she'd ever lose Aaron. They're meant to be together, right?

Three years later her axe hits Justin hard in the stomach.

_They took my son. _


	12. No Paternity Leave For Me

Characters/pairings: Thomas/Claire  
Spoilers for: Raised By Another  
Word count: 108  
Disclaimer: I don't own LOST.  
Preview:_ He wants to be a daddy, doesn't he?_

No Paternity Leave For Me

"I'm pregnant." Claire says it like it's a curse.

Thomas feels himself freeze. Of course he knew it at the moment Claire told him she was six weeks late. He just didn't want to believe it. But now it has become real.

Thomas tries to think clearly. What's the problem in having a baby? He likes children, has always liked. He wants to be a daddy, doesn't he? Doesn't he? In his mind nobody answers. He decides to think that as an 'yes', even if he's still unsure.

"...Maybe it's the best thing ever happened to us."

He doesn't know whether he's talking to Claire or himself.


	13. That's What Man Longs For His Soul

Characters/pairings: Edward Mars  
Spoilers for: Tabula Rasa  
Word count: 108  
Disclaimer: I don't own LOST.  
Preview:_ Edward Mars has never liked waiting._

~

That's What Man Longs For His Soul__

Edward Mars has never liked waiting. Now he has waited for God knows how long for that man who claims to be a doctor to save his life. The doc gave him antibiotics, but they aren't obviously doing what they should.

Edward Mars has definitely gotten fed up with waiting for the doc to save his life, waiting for the antibiotics to work, waiting for getting better, even waiting for dying.

The Southerner steps in. He spots the gun _(his gun)_ sticking out of his pocket.

He asks him to do it now, because he doesn't want to wait anymore.

All he has to wait is a gunshot.


	14. Catch Me Before I Fall

Characters/pairings: Juliet/Sawyer  
Spoilers for: LaFleur, Dharma-times  
Word count: 108  
Disclaimer: I don't own LOST.  
Preview: _"God, why am I even still here? I should've left two years ago!"  
__  
_A/N: Yay, it's my birthday! Because of me turning seventeen you'll get a new drabble today (well, you'd probably get a new drabble anyway ~ ). I feel like I need to thank you all again : D. I've had a couple of bad days, but reading your sweet, encouraging and inspiring comments makes me feel definitely better! So thank you, **LostinLost18**, **yankeehater**, **IrishUnicorn** and** Jimelda**!

Catch Me Before I Fall

She wouldn't have believed she'd ever find herself in this situation again: sitting on the kitchen floor, surrounded by charred muffins, pressing her burned hand against her chest, crying and swearing.

Of course they're only muffins. Nothing to get upset about. Still the pain makes her angry and frustrated. "Why can't I do anything right?" she wails. "God, _why_ am I even still here? I should've left two years ago!"

In seconds James is kneeling next to her, sweet and caring, offering band-aids, cool water, kisses, comfort, whatever he thinks a burn would need.

"I'm right here, baby", he whispers. She smiles through her tears.

_That's why._


	15. Me Against The World I Once Knew

Characters/pairings: Claire  
Spoilers for: Post-The End  
Word count: 108  
Disclaimer: I don't own LOST.  
Preview: _She spends her days glancing over her shoulder, ready to kill anybody who could be a threat to her or her son._

A/N: Thank you for wishing me a happy birthday! I'm starting to turn into a broken record : D. "Thank you thank you thank you". Well, I can't say it too much because you all are just so awesome ~  
I don't know about you, but the sound of a helicopter reminds me of ol' Smokey : D  
/: Fixed some grammar mistakes. Damn them!

Me Against The World I Once Knew

After the rescue she thought she'd finally be free from the past. Of course things would never be that easy.

The sound of a helicopter reminds her of the Monster. First time someone grabs her arm without a warning she almost breaks the guy's nose with her elbow. She spends her days glancing over her shoulder, ready to kill anybody who could be a threat to her or her son. At nights she can't sleep. She lays in her bed staring at the ceiling, sheets disturbingly soft against her scarred skin.

Her bruises heal. Her scars disappear. But the wounds in her fragile mind will never fully heal.


	16. My Mental Hanging Tree

Characters/pairings: Ana Lucia, mentions of Shannon and Michael  
Spoilers for: Abandoned, Two For The Road  
Word count: 108  
Disclaimer: I don't own LOST.  
Preview: _Sometimes Ana tortures herself by imagining what that girl, Shannon, felt when she shot her._

My Mental Hanging Tree

Sometimes Ana tortures herself by imagining what that girl, Shannon, felt when she shot her.

She tries to imagine burning pain tearing her flesh as the bullet _(messenger of pure agony)_ makes it's way to her entrails. Realising it's time to leave this world. She only finds the same vanishing feeling of laying in the pool of her own blood, knowing she'd just lost something important but being painfully_ alive_.

She tries to understand dying, but she can't.

Not until Michael pulls the trigger and the bullet pierces her chest. It's overwhelming, it's unbearable, it's final, and just before she falls into black nothingness she finally understands death.


	17. Oh Snow Oh Snow

Characters/pairings: Charlie, Liam  
Spoilers for: The Pilot, The Greatest Hits  
Word count: 108  
Disclaimer: I don't own LOST.  
Preview: _"Chill, baby bro. This is Finland! Practically North Pole!"  
_A/N: I thought it'd be fun to write about Driveshaft's second tour of Finland, because I'm Finnish. Simple as that : D. Oh, and if someone wonders why this is Christmas-themed... Let's pretend it's Christmas, shall we? : D

Oh Snow Oh Snow

Charlie glances through the window. It's snowing again.

That ridiculous amount of snow makes him annoyed and happy at the same time. Happy because he likes snow. Annoyed because there's so much of it and he's not allowed to throw snowballs at Liam because they're supposed to act like adults.

"Nobody told me there'd be this much snow here!" he snarls.

"Chill, baby bro." Liam grins. "This is Finland. Practically North Pole!"

They watch, slightly amused, as some stubborn Finns wade through the snowdrifts.

"Weird folk."

"I know."

Charlie opens the window. Fingers of cold wind slip in, throwing snowflakes on them.

"Merry Christmas."


	18. Temporary Pain, Eternal Shame

Characters/pairings:Sawyer, Sayid  
Spoilers for: Confidence Man  
Word count: 108  
Disclaimer: I don't own LOST. The title is from Nightwish's song "Romanticide", which I don't own either.  
Preview: _He stumbles between dreams and the sight of the ocean, his fingers sneaking absent-mindedly over the scar on his arm._

Temporary Pain, Eternal Shame

There are still nights when he can't sleep. He stands on the beach, staring at the pale horizon, sometimes catching a hint of a sunrise. He stumbles between dreams and the sight of the ocean, his fingers sneaking absent-mindedly over the scar on his arm. It itches.

Somebody's walking quietly towards him, but right now he's too tired to pay attention. Sayid steps to his side, silent and steady as always. It's almost funny how the devoted enemies stand side by side, watching the ocean at the odd night.

"I am sorry."

His fingers twitch on the scar as it suddenly stops itching.

"No need to."


	19. This Heart Left To Borrow

Characters/pairings: Kevin/Kate  
Spoilers for: I Do  
Word count: 108  
Disclaimer: I don't own LOST. The title is from Daughtry's song "No Surprise", which I don't own either.  
Preview: _"Monica?" he splutters. ... "Honey, where are you?"  
_A/N: You remember Kate's ex-husband Kevin Callis? The one who knew her as "Monica"? Yep, this is him.  
Yay, we've reached 40 reviews! You know what I'm going to say..? That's right, thank you : D. Thank you for being such lovely readers!

This Heart Left To Borrow

He senses it before he actually wakes up. _She's not here anymore._

Maybe it's the silence that gives it away. Maybe it's her scent already vanishing from the house. Maybe it's her locket tangled amongst his fingers.

But he just can't believe it.

"Monica?" he splutters. (_My name is not Monica.) _"Honey, where are you?"

Nobody answers, because there _is_ nobody. So he curls up on the floor and cries, cries for the woman he loved more than anyone ever, the woman who lied to him, the woman who drugged and left him without a blink.

But what hurts the most? He still can't stop loving her.


	20. Letting You Off The Hook

Characters/pairings: Jack, Boone  
Spoilers for: Do No Harm, The End  
Word count: 108  
Disclaimer: I don't own LOST.  
Preview: _After all this time, even after his own death, he can't quite forgive himself that he couldn't save him._

Letting You Off The Hook

He approaches Jack like an old friend _(which he actually is)_. They shake hands, but eventually end up hugging each other. 

"I'm sorry", Jack mutters, holding back tears. After all this time, even after his own death, he can't quite forgive himself that he couldn't save him.

Boone shakes his head, smiling. "You don't need to be sorry. I asked you to let me go."

"Yeah, but... I could've..."

"No, you couldn't. You need to let that go, just like you needed to let go then."

Jack remembers that hopeless night, the dark jungle, this young man dying in his arms.

And let's it go.


	21. My Heart's Torn, Still It Beats For You

Characters/pairings: Kate, mentions of Aaron and Jack  
Spoilers for: The End, seasons 4 and 5  
Word count: 108  
Disclaimer: I don't own LOST. The title is from Nerdee's song "Cup of coffee", which I don't own either. (I know, it's a bit too long title, but it fits the drabble so perfectly. ~)  
Preview: _Of course she should've guessed "Happily ever after" wasn't real. Especially not for her._

My Heart Is Torn But Still It Beats For You

After the rescue Kate returns to her old apartment. It hurts. _(You deserve it.)_

The silence is unbearable. She can almost hear Aaron's laughter and Jack's footsteps still echoing in the empty rooms. She plays her own little game: If she runs fast enough, she'll find them sitting in the kitchen, in the living room, _somewhere_.

She's surrounded by memories of what might have been hers. It's too much to see all her mistakes and regrets, but she takes it. _(She's always been a masochist.)_

Of course she should have guessed "Happily ever after" wasn't real. Especially not for her.

It was just a life she was borrowing.


	22. In The End There's No Difference

Characters/pairings: Danielle Rousseau, mentions of Alex  
Spoilers for: Solitary, Dead Is Dead  
Word count: 108  
Disclaimer: I don't own LOST.  
Preview: _They took her daughter, whisper in the jungle, sneak in the darkness. It's driving her crazy._

A/N: Woah, I've got soooo many reviews by now! Didn't expect this : D. One day I'll have the time and the energy to write you all individually back... I hope. For now me repeating "Thank you you're awesome" has to be enough : D.

In The End There's No Difference

It's not going crazy. It's survival.

That's what she tells herself when she kills a man she caught in the net. They took her daughter, whisper in the jungle, sneak in the darkness. It's driving her crazy. _(Not really crazy. She's perfectly sane.)_

Run, run, run. That's what that man told her when he took her daughter. When he took Alex.

So she runs. Runs for Alex. They took her baby, she doesn't know how long ago. Years or days or months or perhaps only seconds are passing.

It's not going crazy. It's survival.

Does survival mean going crazy? Does going crazy mean survival?

_(I don't know.)_


	23. Little Love Story

Characters/pairings: Sawyer/Juliet  
Spoilers for: LaFleur, season 5  
Word count: 108  
Disclaimer: I don't own LOST.  
Preview: _"Honey, I've never been Romeo", he responds, turning to face her.  
_A/N: I've written so many angsty, dark drabbles that I'm getting fed up with myself : D. So I'm trying to write more happy drabbles. I decided to start with Suliet, because I love the couple 3 . Got the inspiration from the movie "Letters To Juliet" I saw today ~ .

Little Love Story

They're walking home from work. It's raining. It's been raining the whole day.

"I think I'm in love with you." The carefully planned words burst out of her mouth without a warning. James smirks, looking amused, and she blushes like a schoolgirl.

"Honey, I've never been Romeo", he responds, turning to face her.

"I never asked you to."

His grin widens. _(Oh, how she loves those dimples.) _"Well, in that case." He steps closer and she thinks her heart must've skipped a beat. "I think I'm in love with you, too."

The rain melts their silhouettes together as they kiss. For them, everything's now sunshine.


	24. Convalescence

Characters/pairings: Hurley, mentions of some dead characters  
Spoilers for: season 5  
Word count: 108  
Disclaimer: I don't own LOST.  
Preview: _Normal people don't see their dead friends emerging from the shadows like they were perfectly fine and, well, not dead._

Convalescence

First it scares him. He thinks he's going crazy. Normal people don't see their dead friends emerging from the shadows like they were perfectly fine and, well, not dead.

After a while he finds it strangely comforting. It's nice to have someone familiar to talk to.

Charlie visits him quite often, but the meetings always last only a couple of minutes. Ana Lucia drops by about once in a week and always tells him that Libby said hello. Mr. Eko comes every Saturday evening to play chess. Boone pays a quick visit sometimes.

The nurses think he's getting worse, but he actually hasn't been better for a while.


	25. What I Can't Do

Characters/pairings: Locke  
Spoilers for: Walkabout  
Word count: 108  
Disclaimer: I don't own LOST.  
Preview: _He hates the fact that he'll always be helpless, unable to be whole again._

A/N: That's what he thought... : )

What I Can't Do

He's always been eager to learn new skills, but this is something he doesn't want to learn. Yet he must. _(I don't want to.)_

He learns to get dressed by himself. He learns to use his new car with a lift for his wheelchair. He learns to use bathroom without help.

And he hates it.

He hates the fact that he'll always be helpless, unable to be whole again. Only half a human. The other half of him is lost irrevocably, that's what the doctors tell him.

"You're lucky to be alive", they say. Like that would make him feel better.

He's strapped to this chair forever.


	26. One's Memorial, Another's Life

Characters/pairings: Desmond, Charlie, mentions of Charlie Hume  
Spoilers for: Jughead, The End  
Word count: 108  
Disclaimer: I don't own LOST.  
Preview: _"You know, we named our son after you."  
_

One's Memorial, Another's Life

"You know, we named our son after you."

Charlie looks at Desmond, surprised and touched. "You did?"

"Aye."

"Woah. I didn't know you had a son."

"Me neither." They share a brief laugh as if it's an inside joke.

"Charlie Hume", Charlie says slowly after a short silence. "It sounds a good name. What's he like?"

"He's an amazing lad." Desmond smiles to his memories _(his another life)_. "Smart. Brave. Talented. Blonde hair and blue eyes. And he plays the guitar."

"He does?" Charlie's tone is excited, almost proud. "Will I meet him some day?"

"I think you will, brotha."


	27. Spoiling The Wilderness

Characters/pairings: Kate  
Spoilers for: Everybody Hates Hugo  
Word count: 108  
Disclaimer: I don't own LOST.  
Preview: _She isn't sure how long it has been since the last time she has taken a proper shower._

Spoiling The Wilderness

She isn't sure how long it has been since the last time she has taken a proper shower.

It takes a while to remember how to use a shower.

"Don't be silly", she says to herself. "You used to take a shower once a day."

The water is too hot. The pressure feels weird. The ceramic tiles are too cold and too slippery under her bare feet. The shampoo smells too sweet. When she turns the shower off, the air is too steamy and too thick. She feels far too vulnerable, too small, too alone, too _fresh_.

So this is what it feels like to be civilized.


	28. The Pendulum Of Reality

Characters/pairings: Jack, Hurley  
Spoilers for: The Beginning Of The End, Something Nice Back Home  
Word count: 108  
Disclaimer: I don't own LOST.  
Preview: _"They come to me, Jack."_

A/N: Can be thought as a sequel to "Convalescence", but works on it's own, too.

The Pendulum Of Reality

"They come to me, Jack."

He actually _smiles_ at him. Jack notices he has lost weight. He looks older and warier than he's ever seen, and his wide smile makes everything even creepier. How can he say to him that there's no "them"? They're all dead.

"They talk to me."

He starts to think this wasn't a good idea. He never thought Hurley would really go crazy. Yes, he knew he was in the mental hospital, but he never thought he really _needed_ to be here.

His eyes glimmer in his pale face. "Don't you see them, Jack?"

He sighs. "No."

Rain starts hitting against windows.


	29. Thousand Names, None Of Them Mine

Characters/pairings: Kate, mentions of Jack  
Spoilers for: Pilot, Tabula Rasa  
Word count: 108  
Disclaimer: I don't own LOST.  
Preview:_ Annie. Lucy. Maggie. Monica. Joan. Who would she want to be this time?_

A/N: Long time, no drabble! I'm sorry, the school and all the other stuff have eaten my time, but now I'm back in business!

Thousand Names, None Of Them Mine

"I don't know your name." The man chuckles.

She smiles, but inside her head she's thinking furiously. What name to pick this time?

It's like a game. She counts the characters she's already played. _Annie. Lucy. Maggie. Monica. Joan. _Who would she want to be this time?

She can't come up with a new name. She's so tired of making up a new identity every time she meets a new person. A new lie means she'll be leaving soon. She's already starting to forget her own name. Katherine. Kate. Not Lucy or Maggie or Annie.

Maybe she should stop running away from herself?

"...I'm Kate."


	30. Supposed To Be Together

Characters/pairings:Claire  
Spoilers for:Raised By Another  
Word count: 108  
Disclaimer: I don't own LOST.  
Preview:_ What if she isn't a good mother?  
_

_~_

Supposed To Be Together

After a week on the Island she thinks it for the first time. What if the rescue won't arrive in time? What if she'll have to give birth here? The thought frightens her.

What if she isn't a good mother? What if it'll become as rebellious and difficult as she used to be? What if they never get off this island? What if it knows she was going to give it away? What if's haunt her day after day.

What if it's the best thing ever happened to her?

She rubs her swollen stomach. "It's just you and me now. You and me."

It doesn't sound so bad.


	31. Reflections

Characters/pairings: Kate  
Spoilers for: All the best cowboys have daddy issues, Homecoming, season 4  
Word count: 108  
Disclaimer: I don't own LOST.  
Preview:_ They're reflections of her past._

A/N: I've lately become really interested in writing about Kate so you're probably gonna get a couple of drabbles about her : D. I never really liked her until I watched some great videos on Youtube (search **littletonpace** and **NikkiMonique **if you're interested) and realised that so many provoking drabbles could be written about her. So enjoy!

Reflections

Every night she dreams about the Island.

Sometimes the dreams are good. She stands on the beach, the sun's shining and the ocean water's warm. She meets the people who have died. They're all alive and well, telling her she shouldn't worry about them: They're in a better place now.

Sometimes she sees Steve – No, wait, Scott, with every bone in his body broken. She runs through the jungle, the Monster right behind her. She wanders through the deserted beach, calling for Claire all over again. Charlie hangs helplessly on the tree, lifeless, _dead_.

Until she wakes up.

They're reflections of her past. They're who she is now.


	32. Bliss You

Characters/pairings: Aaron, Claire, Kate  
Spoilers for: Seasons 5 and 6, Post-The End  
Word count: 108  
Disclaimer: I don't own LOST.  
Preview:_ His smile is a replica of hers._

A/N: Thank you for all your comments again : ) . I can't even describe how much great comments mean to me ~. Oh and I didn't quite know what Aaron would call Kate, so for now I decided to go with The First Mommy : D

Bliss You

He examines her face shyly with growing curiosity. She sits nervously on the edge of her chair, obviously uncomfortable.

"It's your Mommy, sweetie", The First Mommy says, ruffling his hair. He wonders why her voice is trembling.

He's just three and too curious to be hiding behind The First Mommy, so he steps closer. His little hands trail on her face and she dares smile as his fingers tangle with her blonde curls _(so similar to his)_.

"Hi, Aaron."

The way she speaks sounds right to his ear. She feels familiar as he grabs her hand. His smile is a replica of hers.

_I know you._


End file.
